Neurological trauma, orthopedic injury, and joint diseases are common medical problems in the United States. A person with one or more of these disorders may lose motor control of one or more body parts, depending on the location and severity of the injury. Recovery from motor loss frequently takes months or years, as the body repairs affected tissue or as the brain reorganizes itself. Physical therapy can improve the strength and accuracy of restored motor function and can also help stimulate brain reorganization. This physical therapy generally involves one-on-one attention from a therapist who assists and encourages the patient through a number of repetitive exercises. The repetitive nature of therapy makes it amenable to administration by properly designed robots.
Existing devices for physical therapy are by and large CPM (continuous passive motion) machines. CPM machines have very high mechanical impedance and simply move the patient passively through desired motions. These devices might be useful to extend the range of motion. However, because these systems do not allow for impedance variation, patients are not encouraged to express movement on their own.